theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 87 - Drink My Ass Like Wine
Episode Number: 87 Title: "Drink My Ass Like Wine" Recorded: 15 February 2008 Run Time: 2:52:05 File Size: 80.7 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. Nerraux News *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #This unit of measurement for data storage capacity is based upon a decimal radix (base 10) and is defined as one trillion bytes, or 1000 gigabytes. #This popular one-panel syndicated comic was created by Gary Larson ran from January 1, 1980 to January 1, 1995. #This Transformer was one of the Seacon Targetmasters. He transforms into a shark-monster or alternately into a Double Barrelled Tidal Wave Maker which could be wielded by a larger Transformer like Piranacon. He could also become any limb of Piranacon. (You could also go the Dental route). #Guinness Book of World Records recognized her as "television's most frequent clapper". I know I've watched her every turn for the last 25 years. #Clinically known as topophobia, referring to an anxiety, fear or persistent phobia related to performance in front of an audience #This 1975 blaxploitation feature film, is also the name of its principal character, played by Rudy Ray Moore, who co-wrote the film. #This species of shark was the inspiration for the movie Jaws. #Wide-ranging brand of adhesives which includes acrylics, epoxies, silicones, urethanes and UV/light curing adhesives. The name was chosen in 1956 by the daughter-in-law of Dr Vernon Krieble, inventor of a unique adhesive resin that hardened in the absence of air, as a replacement for less-reliable locking washers when securing bolts and screws. #An evening programming block appealing to adult audiences with a lineup of classic television; largely Viacom-owned syndicated sitcoms, shown with about a ten-year lag. #Congelatio is the scientific term for this medical condition whereby damage is caused to skin and other tissues due to extreme cold. #This may be administered to people in immediate danger of death by the Catholic Church. #This electric toy was introduced in 1967 by Hasbro that allows the artist to create a "glowing" picture by placing multi-colored translucent plastic pegs through opaque black paper. #Also marketed as the Fleshjack, a kind of artificial vagina, simulating the sensation of various sexual acts. It is named for the flesh-like material used in its inner sleeve, as well as the plastic case that houses the sleeve. #is the de facto name of various monuments commemorating servicemen of the United States military. The term is uniquely American slang used to refer to men who are especially tough, brave, and inspiring. Also the nickname given to a douchebag ear biter. #The early design name for this arcade classic was Street Fighter '89, before Street Fighter II was planned. #Popular with many Australians and New Zealanders, this dark brown savory food paste is made from yeast extract, and used mainly as a spread on sandwiches, toast and cracker biscuits. #This 2004 independent film stars Jon Heder as the dorky title character. The film was Jared Hess's first full-length feature and is partially adapted from his earlier short film, Peluca. #This motocross racing video game franchise made by Nintendo first debuted as a game for the Famicom in Japan in 1984. #This animated television series was introduced by Hallmark in 1984. In the franchise's backstory, a little orphan girl named Wisp is taken by an unknown force to the Colorless World. She must find the Sphere of Light, but upon doing so, she befriends a sprite, Twink, and a majestic white horse known as Starlite. She rescues the seven Color Kids, and finds the Color Belt, which is the tool she needs to bring color to the land. #This 1985 vampire horror film also became an arcade-style computer game released in 1988 for Amiga computers. In the game, players assume the role of Jerry Dandridge as he attempts to turn his victims into vampires before sunrise. #This beer cocktail is a made from a combination of Stout and Cider. #This document constitutes the first 10 amendments of the Constitution. #This actor's expertise seems to be playing icy villains. He played "Flattop" in the movie adaptation of Dick Tracy, but also showed his comedic side in a hilariously funny performance as a bumbling jail escapee alongside John Goodman in Raising Arizona. #A term used in politics to describe a tactic whereby a politician either directly themselves informally, or indirectly in the media, raises an idea to gauge the reaction to it. #This Ohio-made product failed when it was called Eversharp, but when given this more exotic Japanese name, it became one of the most popular and widely-marketed products in history. #In typography, this term also known as corpus size refers to the distance between the baseline and the mean line in a typeface. Or, more simply, the height of a lowercase letter that lacks ascenders or descenders. Answers #Terrabyte #Far Side #Overbite #Vanna White #Stage Fright #Dolemite #Great White #Loctite #Nick at Nite #Frostbite #Last Rites #Lite Brite #Flesh-light #Iron Mike #Final Fight #Vegemite #Napoleon Dynamite #Excite Bike #Rainbow Bright #Fright Night #Snakebite #Bill of Rights #William Forsythe #Fly a Kite #Ginsu Knife #X-Height Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes